A Deep Mentality
Sendo a primeira, sendo o primeiro episódio de Blue and Rose, onde teremos Arch e Eren como protagonistas e também sendo parte de uma colaboração entre Heisenberg, Tarsis e Shade. Esses episódios ocorrem paralelamente as missões de Megaman Zero. O Reploid Ceifador. Dr. Wells: *com uma máscara de olhos vermelhos brilhantes. Analisem cada uma das armas, todos esses dados devem ser distribuídos para os mutos. Enquanto ao fugitivo, tenho algo melhor para fazer com ele, quero que a cabeça dele seja caçada pelos meus inimigos, as informações que ele tem são importantes demais para ele utilizar. *com luvas tecnológicas, vai espalhando informação para todos os cantos* Arch não sabe mas o Unix possui um sistema rastreador de emergência. Foi projetado caso alguém tente roubar o projeto e eu vou usar isso para destruí lo. Robô estúpido. * Norte da África (Zona Desértica Rasa) - 2:57 Um pouco a frente de onde Arch seguia, um feixe branco de luz cai até o solo, se formando como um Reploid esbelto heterocrômico de cabelos azuis, carregando uma grande foice de plasma. Arch: Hm? (Não tenho tempo a perder) *passa direto correndo* ???: *ao se formar por completo percebe que alguém havia passado a pouco tempo por ele* (Não vá pensar que sou tolo de deixar alguém passar assim por mim) *com a foice no ombro começava a andar na direção que Arch havia passado segundo-o pelas pegadas recentes* *Unix: Meus sensores dizem que você está sendo seguido. Arch: Ele tem algum traço de inteligência? Posso enganá-lo como fiz com alguns Phanteon? *Unix: Inconclusivo. Arch: Entendo *mãos viram garras, então pula na areia, começa a cavar rapidamente, até desaparecer* ???: *dando dashes até chegar num tipo de buraco* Ham? *observando* (Consegue escapar cavando?) *comunicando uma pessoa* *????: O-oh sim? Que aconteceu filho? ???: Perdi o rastro do alvo, como procedo? Só vejo um um buraco aqui no meio do deserto. *????: Huuum...se acalme, alguma hora ele ou ela vai se cansar, tente seguir em frente e localiza-lo. Boa sorte...Eren. Eren: Hum... *num tom descontraído* Não precisa ser tão mole comigo Pai...digo Ike. Ike: Me chame como quiser. Eren: *seguindo em frente dando dashes* Está bem então, te comunico depois. *desligando comunicador* * De baixo da areia Arch: *prendendo respiração e cavando rápido* *Unix: Captei sinais de comunicação, estou tentando copia lo para descobrir a origem. Arch: *cavando* (Isso quer dizer que o inimigo possui inteligência. Eu não tenho experiência em batalhas então isso é problemático) *Unix: Suas chances de vitória diminuíram para 12%. Suas reservas de oxigênio estão acabando, precisa repor. Arch: (Eu sei) *cavando para cima, então volta, ao chegar no final, volta a respirar* * Superfície Eren: ! *virava para direção de um barulho que ouviu* (Está muito quieto, é fácil ouvir algo agora à esse horário.) *dava vários dashes até conseguir ver um silhueta* Eren: *puxando um cabo meio longo da sua foice mas não ativava, dava um dash com pulo e pousava bem perto de Arch* ... *permanecia em silêncio para esconder sua presença**Unix: Perigo! O inimigo está próximo! Arch: *dando um salto para se afastar de Eren* (Ele é um caçador? Dr. Zain está por trás disso?) *Unix: A velocidade dele é superior a sua. Chances de combate são altas. Arch: (Unix prepare o modo de combate, terei de usar uma estratégia bem inteligente) Você é dotado de inteligência? Eren: Hum? Primeiro me diga quem é você...(Isso é meio obvio de ser ver não é?) *girando o cabo somente com uma das mãos* Arch: Qual das respostas vai fazer com que você use esta arma? A verdadeira? A falsa? Ambas? *Unix: As chances de sucesso aumentaram para 14% Eren: Pra ser sincero... *parava de girar o cabo e olhava para baixo* eu só queria um pouco de...*demorando a responder* Arch: Você é da Resistência? Tem alguma relação com o Dr. Wells? Eren: Ação! *dava um dash e freiava com tudo, fazendo a areia cair sobre o olhos de Arch para deixá-lo atordoado* Arch: *sendo cegado, então olhos começam a arder* Argh! *Unix: Entrando em modo defensivo. Eren: *pegando pela roupa e o jogando contra a areia e ativando a foice, posicionando ela sobre seu pescoço enquanto piso em sua barriga para evitar de se mexer*Hump....você pergunta muito para alguém que já está no chão. Arch: *corpo vai afundando rapidamente na areia, ao ponto de se afastar bastante da foice por um segundo*(Bom trabalho Unix, usou os Nanites para cavarem o chão enquanto fui derrubado.) *Unix: Ativando modo ofensivo. Arch: *mão vira um buster, então atira em Eren* Eren: ! *desvia do tiro quase o acertando'*' (Wow?! Como ele se mexeu?) *ao ter desviado do tiro havia movido meu torso e rosto para o lado, pego impulso e o bato com a parte metálica da minha foice em sua barriga com intensidade em vertical* Unix: Sugestão, estratégia gato e rato. Arch: (Entendido, libere alguns Nanites pela areia.) *dando tiros com o buster na direção de Eren, enquanto Unix faz o pedido, fazendo que caia nano-robôs pela areia* Eren: *sendo acertado em cheio e cai no chão* ... *levantando de um modo meio bizarro* Dano alto...huh? *rindo* Não acharia que teria que chegar á esse ponto... *virava o corpo e ia arrastado a foice pela areia* você me fez despertar meu lado mais louco carinha...*Unix: As chances de vitória são de apenas 7% Arch: (Unix, de acordo com estudos, pessoas movidas a emoções fazem coisas sem pensar com antecedência) *voltando ao normal* O que pretende fazer comigo agora? Eren: Hoi hoi hoi hoi! PORQUE VOCÊ ME ATACOU SE EU NEM TE MACHUQUEI?! *jogando a foice em vertical como se fosse um bumerangue na direção de Arch*(Estou diferente mas minha parte estratégica e lógica ainda funciona...BAKA!) Arch: *pés começam a formar Boosts Boot, então ele corre na direção da foice, em câmera lenta desvia dela, então toma forma de uma enorme ombreira, logo da um salto rápido e dá uma ombrada com super velocidade em Eren* Eren: *puxava um sabre que estava escondido em sua coxa e ativava fazendo um barulho característico do mesmo* Tsc... *enquanto a foice ainda voltava defendia a ombrada de Arch com meu sabre segurando firme com as duas mãos* (Se você for bobo vai cair fácil fácil...)Nano robôs fazem com que a areia puxe Eren para o fundo dela, então de baixo da areia, Eren é golpeado vários vezes, depois é jogada para fora. Arch: *pousando, mas cambaleando no chão* Argh! Eren: *levantava do mesmo modo e pegava a foice e guardava o sabre Você cambaleou! dava um dash e o cortava com a parte de plasma da foice em formato meia lua desde de baixo para cima até o angulo 90°* *Unix: Alerta! Arch: ! *a parte atacada é protegida por uma armadura temporária, porém, ele recebe dano de qualquer jeito* Argh! *Unix: Perigo. Dano severo. Arch: (o que é esse líquido vermelho saindo de mim? E por que está me incomodando tanto? Mal consigo me concentrar com essa sensação, só tenho vontade de gritar. O que é isso, Unix? Me diga!) Aaaah!! Eren: *parecia estar sentido nenhuma dor porém estava bem danificado pelos vários ataques* Não queria ter usado a violência, aqui. *parecia ter voltado ao seu estado normal de sanidade* ! *sentia a pressão dos danos* Aaaarg! (Seja quem for me desculpe por tais métodos) *abaixava um pouco a foice* Arch: O que você fez comigo!? Eu nunca senti isso antes! Argh!!! O que você fez comigo!? *se remoendo de dor* Eren: Só te causei um corte. se aproximando Sinto muito mas tive que fazê-lo. Arch: *apontando mão que toma forma de um buster, mas logo o buster se desmonta e volta ser uma mão* *Unix: O vazamento do fluido vermelho está acabando com a sua energia. Prevejo um estado de hibernação. Eren: *olhava firme indiferente com a situação* (Eu sei que ele pode ser um tipo de humano...ou algo do gênero...mas minha missão vem em primeiro lugar agora.) Seja qual for seu nome- (Ou até mesmo se for nosso alvo) Vou ter que levá-lo há um lugar... #Unix: Entre em modo hibernação. Começarei os reparos no estado casulo. Arch: F-Faça... O corpo de Arch começa a ser preenchido por areia até que vire um casulo no formato de seu corpo. Eren: (Fascinante...ele consegue se adaptar a esse bioma de um jeito bem interessante.) *desativava a foice e pegava o corpo de Arch* O casulo dava a impressão do corpo estar mais leveEren: Parece leve...*ativando comunicador* Hoi, Pai.Ike: Sim filho? Estou aguardando faz algum tempo. Eren: *assoprando meu cabelo que estava me incomodando* Tive alguns contra tempos. Ike: Entendo...mas, conseguiu achar o alvo? Eren: Não sei informar mas tenho um cara bem interessante que achei por aqui. Ike: Ótimo, quer transferir né? Eren: *rindo* Como sempre, advinhando o que eu penso... sim transfira-nos se possível. *dava um leve sorriso* Os dois são transferidos.Enquanto isso. Monitor mostrava que o sinal de Unix havia desaparecido do mapa. Dr. Wells: Perfeito. Está feito. Finalmente. Agora poderei-- *tendo um choque emocional* Argh! Como eu...argh! Não! Algo está errado! Eu não devia--algo está errado! Aaaaaaahhh!!!!....Não, está tudo certo agora. A Resistência matou Arch. Então, temos de vingá-lo. Juntos. Eles pensam que o responsável pelos Mutos está morto. Essa é a melhor hora para agir. Vamos atacá-los enquanto pensam que estamos mortos e vingar o Arch. O mundo tem que mudar, é o que ele iria querer!